1. Field of the Invention
A ventilation system is provided including a blower assembly mounted within the air space in the upper portion of a toilet flush tank, which air space is communicated with the upper interior portion of the associated toilet bowl through an overflow pipe disposed in the toilet flush tank, and the blower assembly includes an air inlet opening into the air space and an air outlet with which the inlet end of conduit structure is sealing communicated. The conduit structure includes an inlet end portion formed integrally with the rear wall of the toilet flush tank and an outlet portion thereof formed integrally with the base of the associated toilet (which base defines the toilet bowl). The inlet end portion of the conduit structure opens downwardly through the bottom of the flush tank in vertically spaced relation above and registered with the outlet end of the conduit structure. The latter opens upwardly through the rear portion of the toilet base and seal structure is disposed between the bottom of the toilet flush tank and the toilet base sealingly communicating the inlet and outlet end portions of the conduit structure. The base of the toilet includes a thick-walled tubular outlet neck for registry and sealed communication with the inlet end of an associated soil pipe and the outlet end portion of the conduit means opens downwardly through the rear peripheral portion of the tubular outlet neck between the inner and outer walls thereof. Communication structure communicates the outlet of the blower assembly with the inlet end of the conduit structure in sealed relation therewith and includes a one way air flow controlling valve normally biased to a closed position to prevent reverse flow of air through the conduit structure from the tubular outlet neck of the toilet to the blower structure and is openable, responsive to operation of the blower assembly and the resultant increase in air pressure within the communicating structure upstream from the valve, to allow the flow of air from the outlet of the blower assembly, through the communication structure and thereafter downwardly through the conduit structure for discharge from the tubular outlet neck of the toilet base.
2. Description of Related Art
My prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,933,996 discloses a toilet deodorizer which includes the basic structure of the instant invention, but which utilizes an exterior ventilation pipe and a solenoid valve serially connected therein adjacent the outlet end of the ventilation pipe which opens into the outlet siphon passage of the toilet base.
However, this exterior structure is objectionable to some persons and I have found that it is more economically feasible and more desirable from an aesthetic standpoint to build the ventilation passage into the rear wall structure of the flush tank and the rear portion of the base of the toilet.